


Never Ghost A Call From Tony Stark (part 2)

by First_page



Series: Whump & Webs [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner is an awesome surgeon, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Surgery, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, Whumptober 2020, prompt: please...get it out...no more...stop please, without pain-killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page
Summary: Bruce joins the conversation. “Are we ready for surgery?”Cap winces. “Ready when you are, doctor.”Bruce hands Cap a leather strap. “Bite down on this.” The doctor switches his attention to his assistant. “You’re the strongest guy here next to Cap. If he tries to struggle, hold him down.”Peter feels a chill go up his spine.Bruce takes that as a yes. “Ok. Let’s carve this turkey.”Whumptober prompt 6: Please, get it out, no more, stop pleaseThis is part 2 of 2. Bruce joins the story because he's a great doctor and I love him :) There's no trigger warning, but the surgery is pretty intense for Steve.(I have to work the night shift tonight so I uploaded this a little earlier than usual)
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whump & Webs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Never Ghost A Call From Tony Stark (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> For continuity, I skipped to prompt 6 and I'll come back to prompt 4 tomorrow. So far I have written up to prompt 22 without skipping any, so hopeful I can get them all when I'm done. Hope you like this one. Enjoy!

Aunt May’s apartment has gone from a hostage standoff situation to a makeshift hospital. Her kitchen table has gone from supporting a delicious Sunday dinner, to supporting a supersoldier.

The wooden table creaks as the supersoldier tries to stay still.

Dr. Banner looks down at his patient. “I know it’s unpleasant Steve, but I’m almost done. Once I get a handle on what happened, I can figure out what we’re going to do. The good news is that the bullet missed your heart. You’re lucky that the gunman wasn’t Hawkeye, because he missed by a lot. You’re also lucky that I was giving a speech at Queens Medical Center and I could hop a subway over to you.”

Cap winces. “I guess it’s my lucky day.”

Tony sighs. “I wish I had called you earlier, Bruce. You were close enough to join the fight.”

Bruce smirks. “I’m sure a giant green monster would have been the exact backup you needed. I’m the most unstable Avenger, Tony.”

Tony shrugs. “I think Barnes has you beat on that one.”

Cap grunts.

Tony laughs. “I forgot that we have Bucky’s number one fangirl here.”

Cap grunts again.

Bruce frowns as he continues the examination. “Stop upsetting my patient.”

Tony cracks his neck. “I’m more concerned with upsetting the doctor than the patient.”

Cap steps in before Tony sets off a Hulk transformation. “You’re going to have to remove the bullet?”

Bruce sighs. “There’s no way to sugarcoat this. I have to remove the bullet before it travels to your heart. Your enhanced metabolism is already starting to heal the gunshot wound. I can pump you full of supersoldier painkillers, but at the speed that you’re healing, you’re going to burn through them almost as quickly as I can give them to you. In short, this is going to hurt.”

Cap brings his voice down to almost a whisper. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this here. I don’t want to scare the kid.”

Peter answers from the couch. “If you’re healing really fast, it’s not a good idea to wait. I’ll be ok.”

Cap winces. He had forgotten about Peter’s super hearing.

Peter walks over to Cap. “You saved me from getting shot in the back of the head, sir. I should probably say thank you before Dr. Banner takes the bullet out. Thank you for saving me and Aunt May.”

Tony answers before Cap. “Speaking of your insanely hot aunt, where is she? Maybe you should go find her?”

Bruce smirks as he opens his medical bag. “Insanely attractive? It sounds like someone is angling to be Peter’s new uncle.”

Peter tries to change the subject back to the original topic. “Aunt May is in the other room. The guy from apartment 3A heard a weird noise from our place and called the landlord. She’s on the phone trying to explain that it wasn’t gunshots and that the police don’t need to be called.”

Bruce starts to line up medical equipment on the counter. “I’m just about ready to start. I need an assistant.” He looks from Tony to Peter and sighs. “Pete, you can help me out. Tony, you can keep May distracted after the phone call. I don’t think she needs to see what I’m doing to her kitchen table.”

Tony is about to protest, but Bruce holds up a hand. “Doctor’s orders. Don’t argue with me.”

Tony gives Cap a mock salute before he leaves. “Don’t die Steve.”

Cap nods. “Copy that.”

Bruce continues to sort the surgical tools into a proper order on the counter. As he washes a few tools in the sink, Cap closes his eyes.

Peter bites his lip. “Does it hurt that much?”

Cap keeps his eyes closed. “Nothing I can’t handle. My eyes are closed because I’d rather not see what the mad scientist is going to cut me open with.”

Bruce smirks. “If I’m mad, then we’ve got big problems.”

Cap laughs as he opens his eyes again.

Peter whispers. “Are you scared?”

Cap concentrates on the ceiling. “I trust Dr. Banner. I’ll be fine.”

Peter steps closer to the patient. “If Mr. Stark were here, he’d say ‘that’s a nonanswer’.”

Cap looks over at Peter and winces. “I’m a little apprehensive.”

Peter nods. “Me too.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence before Peter sighs. “I need to confess something. You’re brave, and awesome, and you always do the right thing. Over the past week, I snuck out after curfew, stole medicine that wasn’t mine, and a whole lot of other things that Mr. Stark doesn’t know about. I’m not trying to be a jerk, but it’s just – I have all these powers and I’m, like, a superhero and it feels like I can do anything, so I kind of want to do crazy things, you know?”

Cap’s pain level is quickly going up, so he gives more of a grimace than a smile. “I felt the same way after the serum. It’s ok to test your limits, but I had the luxury of being an adult. Unfortunately, you’re still a kid, so when you do something reckless, you can get grounded or your privileges are taken away. But, if I’m being honest, I’d rather have Tony take my phone away for a week instead of some of the things SHIELD did. Trust me, you do not want to get on the wrong side of a government agency.”

Peter’s eyes double in size. “Captain America snuck out after curfew?”

Cap manages a smile. “Let’s keep that between us. I have a reputation to uphold.”

Peter grins. “I’ll keep your secret, Cap.”

Bruce joins the conversation. “Are we ready for surgery?”

Cap winces. “Ready when you are, doctor.”

Bruce hands Cap a leather strap. “Bite down on this.” The doctor switches his attention to his assistant. “You’re the strongest guy here next to Cap. If he tries to struggle, hold him down.”

Peter feels a chill go up his spine.

Bruce takes that as a yes. “Ok. Let’s carve this turkey.”

Bruce puts the scalpel next to the wound and pauses. “Steve, if you need me to stop –.”

Cap mumbles with the leather strap between his teeth. “Not an option doctor. You do what you need to do, and I’ll try not to make your job difficult.”

Bruce makes the first cut and Cap grunts around the strap. The doctor works his way around the wound and Cap’s grunts turn into moans. The moans turn into cries of agony, muffled by the piece of leather between his teeth.

Cap’s whole body starts to shake. The convulsions are part voluntary and part involuntary. Peter tries to hold Cap still, but he can only stabilize one side of his body.

Bruce heats up the forceps. “You’ve got to keep him still Peter.”

Peter leans his whole weight on top of Cap’s arm. “I’m trying, but he’s too strong.”

Tony walks over to Cap’s other side. “Did somebody call for an Ironman?”

Tony has the Ironman armor on both hands, just up to his elbows. The added machinery is enough to hold Cap down from the other side.

Bruce hovers the sterilized forceps over the wound and is about to extract the bullet.

Tony talks quickly. “Pete, close your eyes. Keep your grip on Steve, but don’t open your eyes until I tell you to, ok kid?”

Peter shuts his eyes immediately and all he can hear is Cap crying out in agony. Peter’s eyes are closed so his already heightened sense of hearing is going into overdrive. The sound is so loud that he wants to cover his ears, but he fights the urge and pushes down on Cap harder, keeping the patient from moving.

Peter can hear the sound of metal buckling and assumes that Tony switched his grip so that he can hold Cap down while also providing a hand to squeeze.

The moans of pain have switched to gasping for air. The wheezes sound as painful as the moaning.

Tony’s voice is almost drowned out by the raspy breaths. “Breathe. You’ve got to breathe.”

Peter knows that Tony is directing the order toward Cap, but Peter tries to take Tony’s advice because the poor kid has stopped breathing normally as well.

Peter feels Cap struggling even more against his hold and the supersolider’s voice startles him. Cap’s voice is muffled by the leather strap “Stop, please… no more… get it out… please…!”

Peter leans his upper body against Cap’s shoulder to redistribute the weight and he grasps through the darkness to find Cap’s hand. Cap squeezes it instantly and Peter is scared for a second that Cap is going to break his hand.

Peter wants so badly to disobey Tony’s orders. He wants to open his eyes and look at Cap and tell him everything is going to be ok.

He decides that squinting an eye open won’t be that bad. He squints his left eye open and looks between his eyelashes. The sight is shocking enough for both eyes to shoot open.

There’s more blood than Peter has seen in his entire life. The forceps are smoking as they are plunged deep into Cap’s chest. But the worst sight isn’t Cap’s chest.

Peter’s panicked pupils travel to Cap’s face. The tears are flowing freely from Cap’s eyes. Almost as freely as the tears that are now falling down Peter’s face. There’s also blood coming from the corner of Cap’s mouth. He must have bitten down too hard on the strap in his mouth.

Peter gasps and Tony yells. “Easy buddy. It going to be alright.”

Peter looks over at Tony and realizes that his mentor is talking to him.

Peter silently nods and looks back down at Cap who is still moaning. “Make it stop… please… make it _stop_!”

Bruce uses his unemotional, medical tone. “Almost done.”

Cap’s eyes roll back into his head.

Tony’s voice is the opposite of unemotional. “That’s it Cap. Pass out. You won’t feel it if you pass out.”

Cap’s body takes one last convulsion, and he stills.

Bruce holds up the extracted bullet with the forceps, signaling the end of the surgery. “He couldn’t have passed out before I finished?”

Peter shook his hand, trying the get the feeling back. He swayed on his feet. “I don’t feel so good Mr. Stark.”

That was all Peter could say before darkness clouded his vision. Unlike before, his senses fade into nothing.

It all goes black. It all goes silent.

And he’s out.

\------------

When Peter blinks his eyes open, he’s lying on his bed instead of the floor. He looks over to his side. Instead of the battered body of Captain America, the person next to him is a smiling Aunt May.

May puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder as he tries to sit up. “Easy kiddo. If you sit up too fast, you’re going to go down again.”

Peter puts the back of his hand over his forehead. “Is Captain America, ok?”

May nods. “Funny, as soon as he woke up, he asked the same thing about you.”

Peter rubs the back of his head. He’s starting to think he might have hit it on the way down. “He asked about me? What did you say?”

May smiles. “The same thing I’m telling you. He’s tougher than you think and braver than he knows. Now stop trying to sit up and maybe I’ll bring you some ice cream. Before all this craziness, I had made homemade ice cream to go with dinner.”

Peter smiles. “You said the ice cream part to Captain America too?”

May grins as she leaves the room. “Your darn right I did. Nothing settles down a hero better than ice cream. I promised that he could have some when he recovers.”

Peter looks at the empty doorway when May leaves, but a few moments later, an unexpected guest takes her place. Cap leans against the doorway, with a bowl of Rocky Road, and a spoon.

Peter looks shocked. “You just had surgery. Should you be eating? Should you even be standing?!”

Cap takes a spoonful of ice cream and winks. “I’m supposed to be resting in your aunt’s room, but I snuck out.” He talks another forbidden spoonful.

Peter grins. “I’ll keep your secret, Cap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos, comments, and love. Feel free chat with me in the comments or if you have any questions, let me know.


End file.
